total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games: Catching Fire
The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is a 2013 American science fiction adventure film based on Suzanne Collins's novel, Catching Fire, the second installment in The Hunger Games trilogy. The film is the sequel to The Hunger Games, and the second installment in The Hunger Games film series, produced and distributed by Lionsgate. Francis Lawrence directed the film, with a screenplay by Simon Beaufoy and Michael Arndt (credited as Michael deBruyn). Jennifer Lawrence returns as Katniss Everdeen along with Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Lenny Kravitz, Stanley Tucci, Donald Sutherland, Toby Jones, Willow Shields, and Paula Malcomson also reprising their roles. Months prior to the first film's release, Lionsgate greenlit the second film and Gary Ross, director of the first film, was expected to return as director. However, on April 10, 2012, he announced his departure from the project due to the tight and fixed production and on May 3, Francis Lawrence was hired as the film's director. Throughout July and September 2012, the film's supporting cast was filled out, with Philip Seymour Hoffman, Jeffrey Wright, Sam Claflin, Lynn Cohen, Jena Malone, Amanda Plummer, Alan Ritchson, and Meta Golding brought in to portray key roles. Filming began September 10, 2012 in and around metropolitan Atlanta, Georgia before moving to Hawaii. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire was released on November 15, 2013 in Brazil, November 20, 2013 in Finland and Norway, November 21, 2013 in the United Kingdom, and in IMAX on November 22, 2013 in the United States. The film was also shown in the 4DX format in selected international territories. It features motion-enhanced seating, wind, water sprays, strobe lightning, and scent-based special effects. Plot After winning the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark return home to District 12. On the day Katniss and Peeta are set to begin a victory tour of the country, President Coriolanus Snow visits her. He explains that her approach to ending the last Hunger Games, where she and Peeta attempted a suicide pact after learning they could not both survive, inspired rebellions in the districts; he orders that Katniss not only convince the entire country of her and Peeta's love as the reason for their actions, but convince Snow himself. The first stop of the tour is in District 11, former home of Rue, Katniss' 12-year-old ally who was killed in the previous games. After Katniss and Peeta voice their personal thoughts regarding both the districts' fallen tributes, a man in the crowd whistles the tune Katniss and Rue shared to ensure each another of their safety, and provides the three-finger salute of District 12. Everyone follows the man's example until a Peacekeeper shoots the man dead, leaving Katniss angry, afraid, and upset. Their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, informs Katniss and Peeta that they must display their relationship for the remainder of their lives. Katniss proposes a public engagement between herself and Peeta, which is carried out and celebrated at Snow's home in the Capitol. Upon returning to District 12, Katniss warns her close friend, Gale Hawthorne, of President Snow's threat to kill both their families. Meanwhile, Peacekeepers crack down in District 12, causing Gale to be publicly whipped after attacking newly placed Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread. That evening, Snow announces Panem's third Quarter Quell, a version of the Hunger Games every 25 years that contains a special provision: all tributes are selected from the existing pool of victors. Katniss immediately devotes herself to ensuring Peeta becomes the Quarter Quell's victor, should he compete in the games. At the reaping, Katniss, the districts' only living female tribute, and Haymitch are reaped by chaperone Effie Trinket. Peeta volunteers to take Haymitch's place and is sent directly to the train with Katniss, without a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. As the games get underway, Katniss allies with Finnick Odair and Mags, both from District 4. Mags sacrifices herself early on when they are attacked by a fog of painful poisonous gas. The remaining trio rests in the middle of the forest where they are attacked by mandrills. During the attack the woman from District 6, a camouflage expert and drug addict, sacrifices her life for Peeta. After they escape the mandrills and rest at the beach, they are met by District 3's intelligent tributes, Wiress and Beetee, and District 7's female tribute, the cunning Johanna Mason. Wiress discovers that the arena is designed like a clock and every hour a specific attack occurs in its designated section. After Wiress' death, Beetee suggests a plan to electrocute the two remaining tributes outside the alliance, District 2's Brutus and Enobaria, using wire and a tree that is struck by lightning at noon and midnight, daily. When the wire snaps, Johanna attacks and cuts Katniss' arm. After recovering enough to track down Peeta, she attaches the remaining wire to an arrow and shoots it at the force field during a lightning strike, destroying the arena. She awakens in an aircraft with an unconscious Beetee. Upon entering the cockpit she finds Haymitch, Finnick and Plutarch Heavensbee, the head gamemaker, who reveals himself as an ally and a rebel against Snow. Learning she is on her way to District 13 although Johanna and Peeta were taken away by the Capitol, she attempts to attack Haymitch for not fulfilling his promise of returning Peeta home safely. Plutarch sedates her and she awakens days later with Gale by her side who informs that her family is safe but District 12 has been destroyed. Cast *Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen *Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Mellark *Liam Hemsworth as Gale Hawthorne *Woody Harrelson as Haymitch Abernathy *Elizabeth Banks as Effie Trinket *Lenny Kravitz as Cinna *Philip Seymour Hoffman as Plutarch Heavensbee *Jeffrey Wright as Beetee Latier *Stanley Tucci as Caesar Flickerman *Donald Sutherland as President Coriolanus Snow *Toby Jones as Claudius Templesmith *Sam Claflin as Finnick Odair *Jena Malone as Johanna Mason *Lynn Cohen as Mags *Amanda Plummer as Wiress *Meta Golding as Enobaria *Bruno Gunn as Brutus *Alan Ritchson as Gloss *Stephanie Leigh Schlund as Cashmere *E. Roger Mitchell as Chaff *Maria Howell as Seeder *Willow Shields as Primrose "Prim" Everdeen *Paula Malcomson as Mrs. Everdeen *Patrick St. Esprit as Romulus Thread *Stef Dawson as Annie Cresta *Bruce Bundy as Octavia External links * Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:Sci-Fi Films Category:Drama Films Category:Adventure Films